Wherever you will go
by Serena Minamino-Lupin
Summary: Serie de drabbles basados en canciones de un fanmix Shenko. Situado durante Mass Effect 1 y Mass Effect 2.
1. The call

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenece nada. Mass Effect y sus personajes son todos propiedad de BioWare.

**Advertencias:** Situado durante Mass Effect 1, sin spoilers. Basado en un fanmix Shepard/Kaidan

* * *

**The call (Regina Spektor)**

Al principio eran sólo nervios, un cosquilleo en el estómago cada vez que la veía, cada vez que se acercaba a él para charlar. Pronto, no obstante, se convirtió en algo más. Miradas escondidas, palabras que ocultaban un significado mayor y una búsqueda desesperada de excusas para pasar más tiempo juntos. Todo valía para mantener la fachada de comandante y teniente y poder estar juntos al mismo tiempo. Kaidan no era realmente consciente de cuándo el cosquilleo se había convertido en taquicardia, los nervios en expectación, el temor en deseo; pero sabía que no había vuelta atrás. La quería. Quería a la comandante como nunca había querido a nadie; y si servir a sus órdenes no fuera suficiente problema, estaban metidos hasta el fondo en una misión que podía acabar con sus vidas en cualquier momento.

Kaidan habría podido lidiar con sus sentimientos él sólo si no hubiera sido correspondido. Pero lo veía. Aunque no quería creerlo, aunque prefería pensar que las palabras de Shepard nunca llevaban un doble sentido, era imposible no darse cuenta. Y eso lo hacía más difícil. Cada vez que salían al campo de batalla temía que fuera la última vez que la veía con vida. Era mucho peor los días que él se quedaba en la nave, esperando a que volviera. Todo estaba cambiando tan rápidamente a su alrededor que no podía ordenar sus pensamientos, y lo único que podía hacer era rezar para que Shepard hubiera elegido bien, hubiera depositado su confianza en las personas adecuadas. Esos días en los que no la acompañaba no se despedían, nunca decían adios; y Kaidan se decía a si mismo que, cuando entrara nuevamente por la puerta, con su media sonrisa y las mejillas encendidas, se lo confesaría todo.

Algún día, cuando todo hubiera terminado, se lo confesaría todo.


	2. Moriría por vos

**Disclaimer: **todo pertenece a BioWare.

**Advertencias:** Situado durante Mass Effect 1, ligeros spoilers pre-Ilos.

* * *

**Moriría por vos (Amaral)**

Casi. Había podido rozar sus labios, había sentido su corazón desbocarse al unísono del suyo, había estado a punto de conseguirlo y se había quedado en un casi por culpa de su inoportuno amigo. Tras su encuentro con Shepard, Kaidan se había encerrado en su camarote, mitad avergonzado mitad frustrado. Lo que más le carcomía era la ducha fría que había necesitado; y, además, una de las largas. Era ya muy tarde y sus compañeros estaban dormidos cuando se arriesgó a salir a por algo de cenar. Quería evitar a Shepard a toda costa, porque no sabía si sería capaz de controlarse si la veía en aquel instante.

Pensando que estaría sólo, avanzó con pasos suaves hacia el comedor. Todo parecía desierto hasta que llegó y se la encontró de frente, de pie apoyada contra la mesa del comedor y con un café en la mano. Shepard alzó la vista inmediatamente, casi antes de que Kaidan pudiera poner un pie en el comedor, y a Kaidan le dio un vuelco el corazón. Definitivamente, contenerse supondría la mayor prueba de fuerza de voluntad que jamás hubiera realizado.

-¿Cenas conmigo? –preguntó Shepard, rompiendo el silencio. Kaidan asintió con una sonrisa. Sacaron las sobras de la cena y prepararon la mesa en silencio. Kaidan iba a coger algo de beber cuando Shepard le hizo un gesto para que le acompañara hasta la despensa en silencio. Kaidan obedeció, y vio que Shepard sacaba de entre los rincones una botella de champán.

-Para una ocasión especial –dijo ella, guiñando un ojo. Kaidan sonrió.

Sentados ya a la mesa, abrieron la botella y brindaron.

-Por la victoria –dijo Kaidan.

-Por nosotros. Por la vida –brindó Shepard-. Porque esta no sea la última cena para los dos.

Cenaron un rato en silencio hasta que Shepard lo cortó.

-Me siento como Nicholas Cage en iLiving Las Vegas/i -comentó. Kaidan la miró con extrañeza-. ¿No la has visto?

-No –respondió con suavidad. Sirvió dos copas más de champán y le dio un trago a la suya.

-Es una película muy antigua, no es raro que no la conozcas –dijo ella-. Ya conoces mi pasado, ¿verdad?

Kaidan asintió, atento.

-Cerca de donde actuábamos había un cine muy viejo con un proyector antiguo y un par de películas que solíamos ver para entretenernos en invierno. Una de ellas era iLiving Las Vegas/i.

Shepard guardó silencio, y aunque no parecía dispuesta a decir nada más Kaidan estaba contento por haber descubierto algo nuevo de su comandante. Siguieron bebiendo incluso cuando acabaron la cena, hasta terminar la botella. La temperatura parecía haber ascendido y Shepard tenía las mejillas sonrosadas; Kaidan no estaría mucho mejor.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos –dijo Kaidan, alzándose con dificultad.

-¿Tienes algún plan más allá de esta cena, teniente? –preguntó ella, con sorna. Aún así se levantó y se puso a su lado.

-Ninguno. Me siento como si fuera nuestro último día en la Tierra. O bueno, en la galaxia –rió él. El efecto del alcohol le nublaba el raciocinio.

-Sí –afirmó ella. ¿Cuándo se habían acercado tanto?- Es un misterio hacia donde nos lleva la noche, ¿no crees?

Y ahí estaban otra vez. Ella casi recostada sobre él, él casi rozando sus labios. Sus alientos se entremezclaban, y olían a alcohol y a miedo y a expectación. A Kaidan le temblaban las manos y podía sentir el pulso acelerado de Shepard por los latidos de su corazón.

-Puede que sea por tu voz –murmuró Kaidan. Hacía rato que había dejado de pensar-. Puede que sea el licor; o quizás son tus ojos verdes que me tienen hipnotizado. No sé qué es, pero sé que esta noche moriría por ti –susurró contra los labios de Shepard. Ella sonrió.

-Ésta y todas las demás.

Kaidan vio a Shepard alejarse. Era cierto. Moriría por ella, ayer, hoy y siempre; y todo el miedo que sentía, las dudas que le atenazaban, todo, desapareció. Sonrió. Era el momento de perder por completo la cabeza.


	3. What my heart wants to say

**Disclaimer: **Todo pertenece a BioWare.

**Advertencias:** Situado durante Mass Effect 1, justo antes de Ilos. Ligeros spoilers de esa parte.

* * *

**What my heart wants to say (Gareth Gates)**

La veía dormir, la respiración acompasada haciendo que su pecho desnudo subiera y bajara rítmicamente. La cubrió con la sábana y no pudo evitar rozar su piel en el proceso. Se estremeció. Aquella noche había sido tan especial que si no volvían de Ilos, no tendría nada de lo que lamentarse. Sólo una cosa le carcomía por dentro. ¿Sabría Shepard lo mucho que significaba para él?

Nunca había podido decirle en palabras cuánto la quería. Expresarse no era algo que hiciese muy bien; él era un hombre de acción, como quien dice, y las cosas importantes las demostraba. Nunca le había supuesto un problema, pero ahora tenía miedo. Miedo de que Shepard le malinterpretase. Miedo de que no significara lo mismo para ambos. Miedo de perderla sin haber podido decirle lo mucho que la quería. Miedo de morir él y no poder volver a ver su rostro. Con ella a su lado parecía que todo era posible, y estaba aterrado ante la idea de dejar de vivir en un mundo sin Shepard. Aún así, no sabía si sería capaz de expresar nunca todo lo que sentía.

Se recostó a su lado y pasó un brazo por su cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí. Durmió como nunca lo había hecho, y cuando a la mañana siguiente se despertó y la encontró vestida, observándole en silencio, rogó a todos los dioses que su mirada fuera más expresiva que él.


End file.
